


Навсегда

by angel_in_me



Series: Céleste de Sarde [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Значит, мы помолвлены! — воскликнул Константин, широко улыбаясь. — И всегда будем вместе!
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay & De Sardet, Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Series: Céleste de Sarde [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896775
Kudos: 3





	Навсегда

Приглушённые звуки приёма доносились и до крыла, где находились детские комнаты замка д’Орсей.

Селеста лежала в постели, но её взгляд был прикован к тусклому пламени масляной лампы, которая стояла возле её кровати. Её не отпускало чувство обиды. Им с Константином никогда не разрешали появляться на подобных праздниках.

_ — Вам надо ещё немного подрасти, — улыбнулась леди де Сарде, мягко погладив дочь по белокурой голове, когда та пожаловалась на несправедливость. Тёплое прикосновение оставило после себя привычный аромат флёрдоранжа. — Эти приёмы очень утомительны. Особенно сегодняшний. _

Все только и говорили о том, какой особенный сегодня будет бал. Служанки, прибиравшие её комнату с утра весело шушукались и посмеивались между собой. И даже гувернантка, строгая мадам Моро, мечтательно улыбалась и не так внимательно следила за тем, чтобы они с кузеном держали идеальную осанку за завтраком.

И все повторяли одно слово.  _ Помолвка _ .

Дверь её спальни открылась, и через порог заглянул кузен.

— Сили, ты не спишь? — тихо спросил Константин.

— Нет, — отозвалась Селеста, и кузен, быстро закрыв за собой дверь, неуклюже плюхнулся к ней на кровать.

Селеста улыбнулась. Они то и дело тайком пробирались друг к другу по ночам. Раньше они и вовсе спали вместе, но где-то полгода назад мадам Моро внезапно заявила, что это  _ неприлично _ . Взрослые порой такие глупые.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему они не разрешают нам ходить на балы вместе с ними, — надулся Константин. — Мне уже восемь, и тебе вот-вот исполнится семь. Мы уже взрослые. Нас даже танцевать учат!

— Мама сказала, что нужно подождать, — вздохнула Селеста.

— Но я не хочу ждать! — кузен устроил голову у неё на коленях, глядя на неё снизу вверх. — Это нечестно.

— Я знаю.

— Вот стану князем, отменю все эти дурацкие правила! — горячо заявил Константин, а когда услышал смех кузины, то широко улыбнулся. — А что они вообще празднуют?

— Помолвку Лилибет, — Селеста поморщилась. Элизабет была одной из далёких родственниц князя и её мамы. Константин за глаза называл её надутой гусыней, и девочка была с ним полностью согласна.

— Помолвку? — переспросил кузен. — Она… полы моет?

Селеста прыснула со смеха. Константин вечно переиначивал незнакомые слова, за что ему доставалось от учителя грамматики.

— Нет, Станс, мама сказала, что Жиль де Круа подарил ей кольцо, и теперь они всегда будут вместе.

Константин резко сел и внимательно посмотрел на Селесту. Он нахмурился, как всегда, когда пытался уложить в голове что-то важное.

— Прямо как мы с тобой, Сили? — внезапно спросил он, чем заставил девочку задуматься. Они ведь и правда всегда были вместе.

— Наверное, — протянула она. — Но ты не дарил мне кольцо.

Константин внезапно вскочил с кровати, и едва ли не побежал к двери из комнаты.

— Станс, ты куда? — только и успела изумиться девочка, но кузен лишь махнул рукой, скрывшись за дверью.

Он вернулся буквально через пару минут, плотно сжав один кулак. Когда же Константин снова устроился рядом с ней на кровати, он раскрыл ладонь и протянул ей простое серебряное кольцо.

— Откуда оно у тебя? — изумилась девочка, крутя в руках колечко. Оно было поношенным и кое-где было покрыто налетом, а потому выглядело старинным. Словно бы его достали из сундука с сокровищами, который когда-то давно закопали пираты.

— Я нашёл его прошлым летом в порту, когда нас водили встречать корабли из Аль-Саада, — пожал плечами Константин. — Давай руку, Сили.

Селеста протянула ему ладонь. Кольцо было слишком большим и свободно крутилось на пальце, то и дело грозясь соскользнуть. Девочка повертела его несколько мгновений, раздумывая над тем, что с ним сделать, а затем потянулась к тонкой цепочке на шее, где висел кулон с гербом де Сарде, который она никогда не снимала. Она расстегнула цепочку повесила на неё кольцо.

— Вот теперь точно не потеряю, — сказала она.

— Значит, мы помолвлены! — воскликнул Константин, широко улыбаясь. — И всегда будем вместе!

— Всегда-всегда, — серьёзно кивнула Селеста.

И от этих слов почему-то стало очень тепло на душе


End file.
